darkhorsemoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Evan Rendell Jr.
Evan Rendell Jr. aka Dr. Giggles is the antagonist of the film Dr. Giggles. Biography ''Dr. Giggles In the quiet neighborhood of Moorehigh, a simple family physician named Dr. Rendell seemed like a nice enough man, but there was one problem: his patients kept disappearing. After some investigation, the citizens of Moorehigh found out that he and his son, Evan, Jr. (nicknamed "Dr. Giggles" for his hideous laugh), were ripping out patients' hearts in a gory attempt to bring back the doctor's dead wife. The townspeople immediately poisoned Dr. Rendell to death by a drug overdose, but Evan, Jr. disappeared. 35 years later, the now-adult Evan, Jr. (Larry Drake) escapes from an insane asylum by brutally murdering two doctors, and heads back to Moorehigh for revenge. Dr. Giggles breaks into his father's abandoned home/office and starts going through the doctor's old files, gathering a list of names. Jennifer Campbell's friends decide to start off their spring break with a semi-serious expedition into the Rendell house, to search for the bodies that urban legend says are hidden in the walls. As a prank, two of them are locked in one of the abandoned rooms, and are left behind, becoming Giggles' first victims. Giggles proceeds to stalk and kill several of the town's residents, through a variety of bizarre methods loosely based on medical treatment (e.g., stabbing a woman through the brain by inserting a tongue depressor into her nostril). Jennifer comes home from a party and, deciding she's had enough of her heart monitor, dumps it in a fish tank. While she is lying down, two of her friends sneak into another room to have sex, only to be ambushed and killed by Giggles. After Jennifer decides to go back to the party, her father sees the heart monitor and runs out of the house after Jennifer, leaving his girlfriend behind to also be killed by Giggles. Jennifer returns to a carnival and finds Max kissing another girl. Distraught, she runs into a house of mirrors. Giggles follows and kills the girl, but Jennifer manages to see him coming and escapes. She finds the police and tells them what has happened, but only two officers believe her story - Reitz and Magruder. Magruder, the elder, tells of how, the night after Dr. Rendell was killed, he came across the body of Rendell's wife and saw the seven year old Evan, Jr. cut his way out of the body with a scalpel, revealing how he escaped the mob all those years ago. Magruder goes to investigate Jennifer's house, and finds her father there, lying in a pool of blood. Giggles attacks and kills Magruder, but not before Magruder seriously wounds him in the side with a bullet. Reitz arrives soon after, finding his partner dead and Jennifer's father wounded but alive. Meanwhile, Giggles returns to his hideout, performing surgery on himself to remove the bullet. The traumatic experience has made it necessary for Jennifer to be checked into the hospital for an EEG. While she is being examined, Giggles appears, killing the doctor and knocking Jennifer unconscious with a syringe full of sedative. Jennifer awakens later to find herself in the operating room beneath the Rendell house, as Giggles tells her that he plans to replace her "broken" heart with one of the ones he took from the bodies of her friends. However, just as she falls unconscious, Reitz and Max burst in. In the struggle, Reitz is killed, but a fire started during the fight ignites a set of oxygen tanks, causing an explosion that destroys the Rendell house (and presumably Giggles with it). Max and Jennifer barely manage to escape. Jennifer is taken to the hospital, where she is told that the traumatic events of the evening have damaged one of her heart valves, and she is going to need surgery to replace it. While she is being prepped, Giggles reappears, having survived the explosion, and cutting a bloody path through the hospital staff to get to Jennifer. He chases her to a janitor's closet, where she spills a bottle of cleaning fluid onto the floor and hits him with a pair of defibrillator paddles, electrocuting him. She finally kills him by stabbing him through the chest with two of his own instruments. Giggles then breaks the fourth wall, staring at the camera and asking, "Is there a doctor in the house?" before dying. Relationships *Jennifer Campbell - Victim. *Tom Campbell - Victim. *Joe Reitz - Victim. *Hank Magruder - Victim. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Dr. Giggles'' (First appearance) - Larry Drake Gallery Young Evan Rendell Jr.jpg|Rendell Jr. as a child Young Evan Rendell Jr. 01.jpg|Rendell Jr. as a child covered in blood Evan Rendell Jr.jpg|Black and White promotional image Category:Dr. Giggles characters Category:Villains Category:Characters